1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to a method of providing user equipment with access to a network and/or a network configured to provide access to the user equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices can connect to a wireless communication network through a plurality of base stations in a radiocommunication network or through wireless access points in a local area network. Typically, mobile devices access the wireless communication network through base stations while roaming. In dense urban areas, these base stations provide access to a large number of mobile devices and the mobile data traffic volume requires a significant amount of resources. Wireless access points can be used to assist in offloading the mobile data traffic volume. However, switching between a first wireless access point and a second wireless access point, with intermediate usage of the radiocommunication network, creates additional signaling during authentication. More efficient methods of accessing the wireless communication network and authenticating the mobile devices are desired.